


The Saga of Sara Ryder a.k.a. Intergalactic Fuckboy

by theWordShaker



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bromance, F/F, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWordShaker/pseuds/theWordShaker
Summary: Sara Ryder is mildly catastrophic, sort-of unintentional, fuckboy.Jana de la Vega is in love with a girl whose first love is the universe. But she's fine sharing that. After all, the universe is nothing to be jealous about. Until the prospect of Andromeda. At first, she couldn't even fathom the thought of leaving Earth alone. But the thought of never seeing Sara again was worse.So now, 600 years later, Jana wakes up in a world that's made entirely possible by Sara Ryder, Human Pathfinder. Now, all she can do is hope.





	The Saga of Sara Ryder a.k.a. Intergalactic Fuckboy

Sara Ryder was-- _ is _ the love of your life. But she has had a long standing relationship with adventure. Your biggest rival was the great big unknown. And now, this rival of yours was taking her away. Permanently. To another galaxy. 

 

“Sara, I can’t just leave everything--” there’s pleading in your voice, panic. The Initiative came on so suddenly and you were just getting used to being a soldier’s girlfriend. And now this. 

 

“I know, Jana. But--” she pauses, dark eyes brimming with unshed tears. The love of your life. 

 

But you can’t compete with adventure. Your body isn’t an undiscovered Prothean artifact. You can’t rival the thrill of discovery, of being the first of anything. You’re just a silly human girl who sings for a living. Sara--or the whole Ryder family, really--is the epitome of living life on edge. You thought you had been so lucky, snagging someone up like that. You’ve always had a thing for women born with thunderstorm within them. 

 

And you? Well, you’re all soft curves and coy smiles. Growing up as a child superstar had been great, but ultimately lacking. Sara was all the adventure you needed. And she didn’t treat you like a porcelain doll meant to be put on display. She didn’t treat you like a shining star because her very being was made of stars themselves. To you, she was a supernova. 

 

No, Sara has always treated you like a woman. Like you were just every other person. 

 

And perhaps that’s where you made a mistake.

 

\---

 

The first gasp you take out of the cryopod is painful. It feels like trying to defrost your lungs, icicles piercing its way down your chest. 

 

“Breathe, just take it easy. In and out,” a soothing voice directs you and you follow. Of course, your mind is still frantic, eyes searching every which way for anything familiar. 

 

Med bay. Bright lights. Cryopod. 600 years.  _ Sara _ . 

 

You followed her, after-all. Across the Universe, like one of Sara’s favorites from the Beatles. It was mostly all the music Sara knew from the 20th century, a credit to her mother. 

All it took was watching her shuttle leave Earth, the love of your life flying off into Dark Space, aboard a hunk of metal while she sleeps. You couldn’t stand the thought of her going to sleep thinking you’d choose anything but her. In any universe. 

 

So you’re here. You made it. 

 

\---

 

Finding Sara is easier than you thought. She’s the Pathfinder now, just like her father was. At the time, you really didn’t understand what that meant. Even now, you’re still a bit fuzzy on the details. But you smile from ear to ear as you walk through Pathfinder Hall, a testament to all she’s achieved in a very short amount of time, against all odds. 

 

_ That’s my girl,  _ you think with a smirk. Your heart is filled with joy and pride, knowing she’s out there doing exactly what she loves. And now you’re here. The other thing she loves. At least, that’s what you’re hoping. 

 

Sure, she hasn’t returned any of your 38 emails--well, 39 now. But Pathfinding looks like a really busy job and she’s bound to return to the Nexus soon enough. Hopefully. 

 

Thankfully, there’s a lot of those going around; hope. It’s what you need. It what you came here on. Hope. Hope that she doesn’t hate you for staying in Earth the first time. Hope that she didn’t stay awake all those 600 years thinking you’d choose your career over her. Hope, as the Tempest docks and people of all kinds excitedly jump to the docking bay to welcome their hero, their Pathfinder, the love of your life. 

 

\---

 

You wait, patiently, for your turn. You have not seen Sara sit down for a single second since she’s left the Tempest. She’s always in an office, in a meeting somewhere. So you wait. Patiently. If she could only see now how patient you’ve been, she’d be proud. 

 

Vortex was crowded, more so than as usual. But Sara did not come. You’ve met Gil, lost a few rounds of poker, learned that he’s the maintenance tech for the Tempest. Naturally, you happily let him regale you with his tales of Sara’s adventures. At some point, Liam joins in. His stories are more vivid, action-packed and heart-stopping. But you’re more than happy to listen. After-all, these are stories about the love of your life. 

 

At the end of the night with still no Pathfinder in sight, your enthusiasm slightly drops. 

 

“Hey, you wanna come over maybe?” Liam awkwardly starts and you tilt your head to the side. “I’ve got a couch, beer, and I can keep telling you stories about our team…?” It’s cute that he’s flustered. 

 

“Sorry, Liam. I’m only into women. Keep propositioning though, someone might eventually say yes.” 

 

“Ouch!” comments Gil a little too snidely. “Oh, I’ve gotta tell everyone this story.” 

 

You almost feel sorry for Liam. Almost. 

 

“Yeah, well, she beat you at poker, Brodie. Wait til I get Jill on vidcon.” 

 

“Is that a challenge, Liam?” 

 

“Only if Jana here comes and puts you back into your proper place!” You laugh along with them. And maybe, getting onto the Tempest wouldn’t be so bad. Hopefully, Sara would be there too. 

 

\---

 

The Tempest is a cool ship. It flies. It’s got nice paint job. The inside of the ship is rather roomy. But you’re here for one thing and one thing only. Besides, architecture and engineering is way beyond your field of understanding. Hell, you’re barely familiar with physics. If physics saw you walking, they’d cross the street to avoid you. 

 

Liam points you to the little girl’s room, located just in front of the Pathfinder’s quarters. Naturally, your heart is giddy with excitement. You can’t wait to have Sara in your arms again. 

 

But you’ll have to hold off on that thought. 

 

Sara leans in towards the redhead and she swiftly returns the kiss. She grabs Sara, the love of your life, by her lapels and kisses the living daylights out of her, the way that you have wanted for the past six centuries. For a horrible minute, you’re glued to the spot, unable to move or hear or do anything. 

 

But then Sara moans and your knees almost buckle at the weight. Your hand catches you before you fall, steadying yourself against the cold walls of the ship. The image of Sara hungrily ravaging the smaller woman replays in your head like a horrible nightmare. 

 

You need to get out of here. 

 

\---

 

Naturally, you bump into Scott Ryder--of all the fucking people--on your frantic escape from the Tempest.

 

“Sorry,” he quickly apologizes but you’ve no time for politeness. “Jana?” you hear him call after you, but you’re determined to escape him. Unfortunately, you’re not nearly as athletic as either one of the twins. In fact, Sara has once described you as ‘gracefully clumsy’, a fact that’s now ironic and irritating as you stumble into an errant box. 

 

“Ow!” the pain shoots right through your shin. “Shit!” you hiss to yourself. And in just mere moments, Scott’s immediately beside you. 

 

“Jana, are you okay?” he kneels in front of you, concern etched in his skin as his eyes scan you for any damage. You’ve never hated brown eyes even more. “Jana?” his voice is soft, his face full of concern. So, of course, naturally, you cry. Uncontrollably. 

 

“Hey, whoa…” Scott seems to be confused but he’s determined to make you feel better. He gathers you up in his arms, beginning to rub soothing circles on your back. “Jana, hey. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.” 

 

Hearing this from him only makes you sob even more. The twins were your age, but you lived a very sheltered, very privileged life. Scott has always treated you as fragile. Well, he was your private security but he was also a friend. His brief stint as your personal security got you more freedom than you were able to imagine. He was a great friend, and a fantastic listener. 

 

Before you knew it he was carrying you through doors. Maybe the alcohol is finally catching up on you ( _ what was in that Dirty Scoundrel?) _ . Or the emotional drain. Or both. Either way, you’re only aware of the fact that you’re moving. 

 

\---

 

An Asari doctor fusses over you but she assures Scott that it’s nothing but a scratch and some mild alcohol poisoning. The beds beside you are filled with Liam and Gil. 

 

“Ah, hey. There’s Jana! Gil, we found Jana!” Liam excitedly--and unsuccessfully tries to nudge Gil who opens one eye in response. Your brain conjures up the memory that they did significantly drink a lot more than you. 

 

“Oh yeah, hey you! We was looking for you, cuz y’know… we’re like this… so which means that you’re… like that--? What are we talking about?” Gil dawdles on as a syringe pokes you. You barely react to the needle. 

 

\---

 

For the second time, you open up your eyes to bright ceilings you do not recognize. You look around to familiarize yourself--or at least try to remember why you’re here. And your answers lie directly with the two loudly snoring men beside you. 

 

“Ugh,” you groan as you sit up, cradling your head in pain. 

 

“Don’t move too fast--” comes the familiar voice of the blue goop in your memory. Right. You’re remembering things. Her hand stays your shoulder and you follow her instructions. Who are you to question a doctor’s orders?

 

“Where am I?” The Asari doctor keeps typing on her datapad as she scans you for good measure. 

 

“The Tempest med bay. Scott brought you in.” 

 

“Oh,” was all you could say. The Tempest, the place you were trying to escape. The Tempest, where the love of your life is laying on the bed with someone else. Right.  _ That _ Tempest.

 

After a few minutes of silence and more tests, the doctor finally puts down her datapad and motions to the two sleeping drunks beside you.

 

“These old friends of yours?” you chuckle and shake your head. 

 

“No, I met them at the Vortex.” 

 

“And Scott?” 

 

You sigh deeply and muster up a smile. Although it may look like a grimace the way the doctor is staring at you. 

 

“An old friend.” She nods, noticing your somber demeanor. 

 

“I see. I’m Dr. Lexi T’Perro. Your vital signs look good. Your shin will be bruised, but that’s as far as your injuries go.” 

 

You look down at the gash on your leg. True enough, the pain starts up once more. 

 

“Alright, thanks doc. Um, if you could just… tell me how I can get out of here?” Lexi looks around the room, as if waiting for someone to speak. 

 

“Unfortunately, disembarking the ship now would be impossible.” SAM’s robotic voice speaks through the intercoms. “We are currently on the way to Protheas.” 

 

You groan, loudly. Or maybe it was a scream, you’re not sure. Of all the things that could’ve happened, this has got to be the worse. You’re only trying to escape and now you’re stuck here indefinitely until they return to the Nexus. Surely there’s someway you can get out of here before Sara discovers you. 

 

“I need to catch a ride back to the Nex--”

 

“Lexi, why is SAM telling me that we have a stowaway?” Sara doesn’t look up from her omnitool as she walks in the room. Your heart stops beating, or beats rapidly. You’re not sure but suddenly Lexi is on you once more. 

 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Don’t panic--I’m sure we can find you some transport once we land in Havarl.”

 

But you are not listening to her. Sara has finally set her eyes on you and your heart only beats faster. 

 

“Damnit, if you don’t calm down you’re going to hyperventilate. Please, just breathe.” 

 

But you can’t. Your chest is tight and your lungs don’t feel right. Every shocked moment that she stands there makes you die even more inside. 

 

“Jana?” her voice cracks, sent straight to your broken heart. You swallow deeply, but your ears are still ringing. 

 


End file.
